leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marowak (ghost)
unmasks it in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!]] The ghost of a Marowak haunts the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. This is the mother of a . In the games In the Generation I core series games, , and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, before the reaches Lavender Town, members of Team Rocket invade the Pokémon Tower and attempt to steal the skulls of in order to sell them for large amounts of money. One Cubone, however, was protected by its mother. The Cubone escaped, but its mother was killed. As a result, the Marowak's ghost remained in the Pokémon Tower, forbidding access to the topmost floor. She appears as a that prevents the player from ascending to the top floor until they obtain the Silph Scope to identify her. In the Generation I games and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, the player has to battle her to calm her down. Despite being a wild Pokémon, she avoids all thrown Poké Balls (even while ing). Once she is defeated, her soul is calmed, and she departs to the afterlife, granting the player passage to the top floor. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, after the player reveals her with the Silph Scope, her child Cubone calms her spirit and she departs. Movesets In the anime ]] In Pokémon Origins The Marowak ghost appeared in File 2: Cubone, where she played the same role that she does in the , warning intruders to stay away. The Marowak and her child used to live peacefully until Team Rocket began poaching Pokémon in the area. When they attempted to capture Cubone as well, Marowak stepped in to protect it, only to be killed with a stun baton while her child was running away. After her death, she haunted the Pokémon Tower to warn people of Team Rocket, who had taken it over. When went inside to drive Team Rocket out, he saw the ghost and ran away from her, terrified. , however, decided to be brave and fight her with his , but his Pokémon's attacks wouldn't work on her. When Blue returned to give Red the Silph Scope, Red was able to identify the ghost and figure out her true identity. Before he could continue their , Marowak's child Cubone came rushing in and embraced its deceased mother. Having found peace in seeing her child once again, Marowak's spirit calmed down and moved on to the afterlife. Voice actors |bordercolor= |en=Laura Post |es_eu=Milagros Fernández}} In the manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga The ghost of Marowak appeared in Celadon City. Trivia * This ghost Marowak is one of the few wild Pokémon encountered by the player after the player has access to Poké Balls that is impossible to . The only others to share this trait are the Black /White Kyurem in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, at Aether Paradise in , and Dusk Mane /Dawn Wings (Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone )/Ultra Necrozma (Ultra Megalopolis) in ; however, unlike the other cases, it is possible to throw Poké Balls at the ghost Marowak. * Despite the fact that this Marowak is a , it is not treated as a Pokémon by the game, and thus is still affected by - and moves. ** Twenty years after this Marowak's appearance, a Ghost-type Marowak would be introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon as a regional variant. * In Generation I games, exists where a Poké Doll can be used against the Marowak, which will make it flee the fight and allow the player to pass on as if it were defeated. This allows the player to skip getting the Silph Scope and the Celadon Rocket Hideout completely, and was addressed in the remakes. * In Pokémon Origins, its Cubone offspring is shown wearing its skull in the flashback, despite the Marowak not even having died yet. See also Category:Game characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Ghosts it:Spettro di Lavandonia zh:嘎啦嘎啦（幽灵）